Where The Hell Are We!
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: A group of best friends are suddenly shoved into the Naruto world!Oh what chaos will ensue?Only one way to find out!R and R please!Warning:yaoi and some OOC.Flamers are welcome.Rated M just to be sure.....
1. The Beginning

Disclamer:Ok I do not own Naruto.Or my friends.Believe me if I did own Naruto I would definately do a lot of changes.Like Gaara not being a jackass.There will be a few OOC's.Sorry for that.Now for my friends...if you end up having nightmares because of them that is not my fault.

_'bleh'_-thoughts

"bleh"-talking.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 1.

Ripley opened the door and emediately moved out of the way as all of her friends suddenly poured in.They were going to have a sleepover and what was a sleepover without anime?They were all ready and waiting for Naruto to come on Ripley's huge TV.The whole lot of them ran into the living room and took over their normal spots.Jason and Beth,siblings,crashed on the green couch.Aleah curled onto the blue couch along with Ripley splayed out next to her.Akari took the lazy boy chair as Leslie and Michelle laid down on the floor,on their bellies.

"Come on Rip!Turn on the TV!Naruto's about to come on!"Aleah was bouncing around in her seat,unable to stay still.Like always.Leah was a very...hyperactive child.

Ripley laughed as she pulled the remote out from the depths of the couch and turned on the TV.The theme song for Naruto was just starting.As each of the best friend's characters came out they yelled out their names.

"Sasuke!I love you!You are the bestest!"Aleah was making little kissy faces at the TV towards Sasuke.

"No!Kakashi is!Kakashi I love you!My pervy little teacher!"Ripley was just as perverted as Kakashi...so it really didn't come as a shock she loved him so much.Speaking of Shock...

Akari screamed out as a white light suddenly flashed into the room and it seemed like it grabbed all 7 of the friends and dragged them into the TV.The next thing any of them knew they were all laying on the dirty ground somewhere.

Soon their fallen bodies were surrounded by a group of people.The blonde of the group yelled out,"Who the heck are they?And where did they come from?"

The man with silver hair just hmmmed.

The girl with pink hair suggested,"I think we should take them to the Hokage."

The man with silver hair agreed and asked the blonde to dopplegang himself so they could carry all of the friends to the Hokage's building in the middle of the village of Konoha.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

How did the friends end up where they are?Where are they?Will they ever be able to get home?Maybe we will find out next time!


	2. The Explanations

Disclamer:I do not own Naruto.Or my friends.Some charas might end up OOC in here.For that I'm sorry.

_'bleh'_-thoughts

"bleh"-words

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 2.

The Hokage was completly surprised when one of her Jonin and his three students carried 7 people into her office that she had never seen before."What the hell?Who are these people Kakashi?And why are they unconsious?"

Kakashi,the man with silver hair,sighed."I have no clue Lady Tsunade.They suddenly appeared right in the middle of our practice already unconsious."

Some of the girls started to wake up.Namely the one with black hair with silver tips and one of the blondes.As the black haired girl opened her eyes the first thing she saw was...Kakashi!She let out a huge scream as she scampered backwards.She stopped screaming when she saw the blonde awake."Leah!Leah look!"

The blonde,Aleah,looked around her and when she saw Sasuke she screamed as well.But for a different reason.She stood up and launched herself at Sasuke while yelling,"Sasuke!I love you!I love you, I love you, I love you!"She was clearly VERY happy...((A.N.--...thats how she actually acts too.Leah don't argue.You so act like that.))

Sasuke on the other hand was not.He glared down at Aleah as he tried to shove her off."Let go of me!And how do you know my name!"

Ripley,having gotten over the shock of being in front of the Naruto gang stood up and started waking all of the others.She tried to not look at Kakashi.She didn't need to make more of a fool out of herself in front of him.When all of the others were awake,and shellshocked about where they were,she took pity on Sasuke and pulled Aleah off of him and sat her to the side."Leah stop."

Leah nodded her head as she grinned around her.She understood they were somehow in the world of Naruto!She loved it.

Ripley turned to the Hokagi and bowed."Hello Lady Tsunade.I am Ripley Patterson and these are my friends."She pointed to each in turn as she said their names."Aleah Demyx, Leslie Miner, Beth Nameto, Jason Nameto, Akari Aburame, and Bridget Dragonfly.I don't know how we got here."

Lady Tsunade smiled at to each in the group."Well then how do you know our names?"

Leslie stepped forward to answer her."Well...we come from another world.And in our world there is a manga and anime called 'Naruto'.In the story all of you are characters in it.We all know the story by heart and love your characters.We had been watching your show on TV when suddenly a white light wrapped around us and now we're here.Thats all I know."

Lady Tsunade nodded."Well it would seem you seven will need a place to stay until you can find a way home,if you can.While you are here though would you like to learn to be ninjas?"

All of the newcomers yelled out "yes!" in their own way.

Lady Tsunade pulled out some paper work for the gang to fill out."Fill this out then I will give it to your new sensei."She handed out the pages to each of them."Now for a place for you to stay.I know of an apartment you could stay in until you leave."She wrote directions down then handed it to Leslie."Now you may go.Have a nice day.Kakashi you and group 7 stay.I want your report."

The group of friends left,heading to the apartments they the would stay in.When they got inside a war started.Each person running for a room as fast a they could,claiming it as their own.You could hear screams of "Mine!" and "Get out!" throughout of Konoha.Finally the room araingement for the top floor of the apartment complex came out as Ripley's,Aleah's,Beth's,Jason's,Leslie's,Akita's, and Bridget's rooms.Of course all of them were now happily exploaring their new rooms.Then,as a group,they all walked out of them.

Then Jason said,"This is the world of Naruto right?So lets go exploar!Where should we go first?"

As a collective group Ripley,Aleah,Akita, and Leslie all yelled,"RAMEN!"and raced out to the Ramen Stand they had always wanted to eat at.

And thats where I shall leave you for now.Until next time!


	3. Ramen Stand!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or my friends. If I did I'd make Gaara nicer and make my friends less hyperactive…….nah I wouldn't. I love my friends too much.

Warning: yaoi and some OOC. There will also be a lot of cussing…….probably. I might stop that.

'_bleh'_ –thoughts

"bleh" –talking

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 3.

Last we heard we left the group of friends as they left to the ramen stand. Well already four of them were pigging out. They loved ramen! Ramen, ramen, ramen! Well while their friends made fun of the way they were going through bowl after bowl of ramen a few people walked into the stand. It was Naruto and Iruka! Iruka blinked as he saw the new group of teenagers and knew these had to be the ones the Hokage wanted him to teach. As he thought about how much aspirin he was probably going to need, Naruto ran off to them yelling,"Hey! You are the people from this morning! So you like ramen too? I love ramen! Ramen is the best!"

Leslie had stopped eating when she heard someone walk in and turned to see Naruto and Iruka before Naruto came running over. She blushed at the sight of Iruka. She loved Iruka. She turned and went back to eating.

Jason laughed as he saw Leslie blush. He had seen Iruka too and knew about her loving him. It was always funny watching her act all shy around others when she was so outgoing and open around their little gang. He patted Leslie on the head then went back to his thoughts that revolved around only one thing. Well, person. And that person just happened to be……. Itachi Uchiha! Yes, dear ladies, Jason was gay. Sorry.

Ripley ran through her 6th bowl of ramen before she turned to Naruto and grinned. "Heck yes! Ramen rocks! Ramen makes the world go round!" Then, after setting her bowl down, randomly stood up and pulled Aleah up and started doing their ramen dance! It kind of looked like a mix of Disco Inferno and the hillbilly dance. Customers were leaving, having become scared of the seven teenagers. The older ones left, throwing dirty looks at Naruto.

Naruto ignored the looks, having gotten used to them his entire life. It still hurt but not as much as it had when he had been littler.

Aleah, being hyper from the ramen and the dancing, pounced on Naruto and made him start to dance with her and Ripley. They were having fun in the ninja world! It was awesome.

Bridget, Beth, and Akita just watched all of this in amusement. They loved their friends and knew whenever they were all together chaos and trouble happened. No matter what.

Iruka was still slightly afraid of the group of best friends but sat down in the only open seat left at the bar. Which was right next to Leslie. He frowned when he saw Leslie turn away from him without a word. Then he shrugged it off and tried to control Naruto, Ripley, and Aleah. As we all know that didn't exactly work…..But when they got tired they sat down and went back to eating tons of ramen making the bowls pile up and up and up. It seemed like they would never stop! Suddenly the curtain over the front of the stand opened and everyone turned around to see……

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Oh I'm so evil! I left a cliffy! Now who is it that just walked in? Why is Leslie so shy around others? Will Ripley, Aleah, and Naruto ever stop eating ramen! Until next time!


	4. Profiles

Where did I leave off again?Oh nevermind.I got it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or my friends.Or any song that pops up somewhere...

_'bleh'_-thoughts

"bleh"-talking

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 4.

And in walked...Gaara!Everyone gaped at him wondering why the hell was he in Konoha when he was a sand!Everyone basically just gaped at him.Except one person.And do you know who that person is?It was...Beth!She screamed loud enough to bust eardrums and launched herself at Gaara.She said really fast,"Whatareyoudoinghere?godIloveyou.yourock.whatbringsyoutokonoha?doyoureallyhavetheShukakuinsideyou?"

((A.N.Is that the name of the demon inside of Gaara?Someone tell me please.Also that translates to:"What are you doing here?God I love you.You rock!What brings you to Konoha?Do you really have the Shukaku inside you?"))

Gaara looked absolutely shocked.He couldn't even attack her he was so surprised someone was actually HUGGING him.He stared down at her his eyes wide.

Bridget,not wanting to see if Gaara attacked or not, ran over and grabbed Beth off of him."Sorry!We are so so sorry!Don't kill us please!We just got here."

Iruka had stood and was ready to take Gaara out in case he attacked.

Gaara just shook his head to stop the shock then glared at the little girl who had jumped him._'She's actually kind of cute for a ningen...maybe I'll let her live then.'_Gaara just turned and left,not saying anything the entire time.Everyone sighed as he left.

Akira growled and smacked Beth upside the head."Baka!Why could have gotten ourselves killed!"

Jason nodded."yeah that was pretty stupid sis.Be careful next time."

Aleah,who had finished off her ramen like Leslie and Ripley,stood up."What should we do now?"

Everyone shrugged but then Leslie said,"We need to finish filling out those papers right?We'll give them to Iruka-sensei tomorrow when we start."She left out the door,not seeing the shock cross Iruka's face.

_'How did she know I was supposed to be their teacher?Hokage didn't tell them my name did she?'_He left to his own house pondering this.

Naruto ran to the training grounds to practice.

The group of friends all sat in Ripley's room in the living room.They frowned down at the questions.Ripley observed,"This is so stupid.Why do they need to know this stuff?"

"Because they might need it to find us if we go rouge or something,"Leslie explained.

This is what the pages looked like after the friends filled them out.((A.N.I borrowed this from Taijiya Hatake Uchiha.Sorry person.))

name:Aleah Demyx

age:16

gender:female

Birthday: Dec. 30

height:5'4

weight:110

Blood:O

hair:long and blond

eyes:blue

Village:Konoha

sensei:Iruka

group:Ripley and Akira

clan:Demyx

allergies:STUPID PEOPLE!

food alergies:none..heh.

Initals:Um..ADD...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

name: Beth Nameto

age: 16

gender: Female

Birthday: 11/02/89

height: 5"9

weight: 105

Blood: B-

hair: Black

eyes: green

Village: Konoha

sensei: Iruka

Group:Jason,Bridget,Leslie

clan:Nameto

allergies: none

food allergies: none

initials: B.L.N

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Name: Akari Keiko Aburame

Age:16

Gender: Female

Birthday: Febuary 3rd

Height: 5'4

Weight: 101

Blood: AB

Hair: Light Green

Eyes: Brown

Village:Konoha

Sensei:Iruka

Group:Ripley and Aleah

Clan: Aburame

Allergies: Daisies and pansies

Food alergies: None

Initals: A.K.A.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
name: Jason Nameto

age: 16

gender: Male

Birthday: 11/02/89

height: 5"8

weight: 104

Blood: B-

hair: black with blue highlights

eyes: green

Village: Konoha

sensei: Iruka

group:Beth,Bridget,Leslie

clan: Nameto

allergies: none

food alergies: none

Initals: J.M.N  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
name: Leslie Miner

age: 16

gender: female

Birthday: April 22, 1992

height: 5'6"

weight: 150

Blood: AB'

hair: Blond

eyes: green

Village: Konoha

sensei: Iruka

group:Beth,Jason,Bridget

clan: Miner

allergies: dust

food alergies: nothing that I know of

Initals: LVM

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

name: Bridget Dragonfly

age: 16

gender: female

Birthday: 10/31/89

height: 5"6

weight: 104

Blood: AB+

hair: Bleach blonde with dark blue and bright purple highlights

eyes: gray

Village: Konoha

sensei: Iruka

group:Beth,Jason,Leslie

clan: Dragonfly

allergies: none

food alergies: none

Initals: B.L.D

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
name:Ripley Isis Patterson

age:17

gender:female

Birthday: Nov. 13

height:5'9

weight:125

Blood:O-

hair:waists length black hair with silver tips

eyes:changes.usually hazel.

Village:Konoha

sensei:Iruka

group:Akira and Aleah

clan:Patterson

allergies:none

food alergies:none

Initals:RIP

After finishing the pages everyone went back to their own rooms and went to sleep waiting for the next day to come when they would start becoming ninjas.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sorry for the long chapter guys..Well thats where I'll leave you.Until next time!


	5. First Day Of Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or my friends or any songs that pop up somewhere…..

'_bleh'_-thoughts

"bleh"-talking

On with the story!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 5.First day of Class

Somewhere in Konoha you could hear a loud ringing coming from a room in an apartment complex. The person in said room woke up immediately and turned off the alarm. They blinked wondering why the alarm was set for 7 am when they finally remembered. Today ninja classes started! The blonde hopped around excited. She had always wanted to be a ninja! She pulled on her clothes, a pair of jeans and a tank top, and ran out of her room still trying to pull on her shoes. Aleah, of course it was her, started banging on her friends doors to wake them. She ended up with death threats, muttered cussing, and a few nice 'Morning's. Now everyone was awake. Everyone but one person. And this one person was known to sleep through almost anything. Also that, if wakened, that person would hit you so hard you'd end up making a dent in the wall. So, armed with a bucket of cold water, Aleah snuck into her friends room. Aleah got right above her friend and suddenly dumped the whole bucket of ice cold water on top of……Ripley! Ripley leapt up into a standing position, dripping wet and glared at Aleah.

"LEAH! You're so dead!" Ripley lunged for Aleah who was already running out the door.

Aleah was screaming as she ran out the complex, Ripley chasing her. Now Ripley was a fast runner even though she never liked to exercise. She could have even been on the track team at home. But, alas, no one but her friends knew about her speed and flexibility. This made her even more dangerous to her friends. Aleah, a very hyperactive person, had natural speed from hyper activity like bouncing. Now that she was terrified to the mix it was no shock that blurs ran across Konoha for 30 min. A yellow blur (Aleah) and a black blur (Ripley).

Finally Ripley just gave up, remembering they had class and went back to her room to change. Everyone quietly headed to their class. Well all of them but two were quiet. The two people just happened to be the only morning people in their group of friends. Aleah (A.N. Yeah I know you're not really a morning person Leah but I had to. ) and Leslie.

When they arrived at the academy Iruka blinked at them as they filed in. _'What happened to the loud group of teens I saw yesterday? Oh well. They'll be easier to handle this way.' _Iruka cleared his throat so he could get their attentions and pointed at the first two rows meaning for them to sit there. The group ((A.N…….ok…I'm gonna start calling them the Ninja Freaks of NF for short ok?)) all sat down in the rows and Iruka started his lesson. "Ok who can tell me the types of fighting techniques for the shinobi?"

Leslie raised her hand quietly and when Iruka called on her, "I…..I believe the t-t-types of f-f-fighting are taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. T-t-there is also kinjutsu but that is forbidden."((A.N. If I get any of this stuff wrong correct me please. I'm getting most of this from the Naruto fanclub site))

Iruka nodded. "Good job Leslie. Now who can tell me the ninja ranks and name one person you know in that rank." He pointed to Ripley as she raised her hand. "Yes Ripley?"

"The ninja ranks are academy student-like us-, genin -like Naruto was before he took the exams-, chuunin -you-, jounin –Kakashi-, and Kage –Lady Tsubasa."

Iruka clapped. "Good job. I don't know how you know this but that's a very good job. Now I'll explain to you about all of the types of techniques ninja's use.

Ninjutsu refers to almost everything a Ninja uses in battle from his/her techniques, spells, and skills/abilities. To be able to use Ninjutsu properly you must be able to control your chakra and keep it stable, a way of improving over you control of your chakra is walking up trees, and being able to perform a seal. Ninjutsu is also referred with your skills and techniques on gathering all sorts of information.

Taijutsu is in the form of Martial Arts which the ninja relies on Martial Arts based techniques, skills and abilities. Most Ninja's that only use Taijutsu are not just because they are not able to perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but because they strive to do anything they can to become a true shinobi. They practice vigorously and claim taijutsu as their life and only way of becoming a shinobi.

The art of illusion, genjutsu is used to create mass illusions or even hypnotize opponents. Seemingly useful, it isn't seen much throughout the series, which would lead one to believe that it either isn't as useful as Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, or that it's very difficult to master. Genjutsu is a necessity for ninjas that can be used, in some way or another, by almost all.

Now the forbidden style that Leslie mentioned is kinjutsu. There are techniques and spells created that were forbidden from using because some of the affects were too dangerous to use such as techniques that are used for evil deeds or have fatal chances on the user."

As he had talked NF had been writing his words down. Iruka smiled at them. "That is all for today. Study what I just said. You will be having a quiz over it tomorrow."

NF jumped up and ran out to go explore Konoha for the next few hours. Bridget spoke up her opinion on where they should go. "I say we go to the training grounds. There is bound to be someone there practicing and we can watch them and learn." Everyone agreed and they were off again, running to the training grounds.

Once there they saw a few people practicing. Considering who was fighting a few of the girls in the group started freaking out and their friends had to hold them back. The people fighting were…..

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

And that's where I'll leave ya. Until next time! Ja ne!


	6. Female Freak Out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or my friends or any songs that pop up somewhere…..

'_bleh'_-thoughts

"bleh"-talking

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been busy and then I got writers block. Well here's the chapter everyone's been on meh butt about. –Glares at Jason-

Also (I just noticed this)I accidentally called Bridget Michelle back in the first chapter and probs some other places as well. In this story her name is Bridget. Not Michelle. Also I might have spelled Akari's name as Akira….. Forgive me! I'm sorry. Just making sure you knew.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 6.Female freak out

The two people fighting were……Neji and Sasuke! Somehow the two boys had ended up friends after the exams were finished and right now they were sparing. Now the girls who were currently being held back were of course Bridget and Aleah. Aleah more so because, as all of us in our group know, when Leah pounces she REALLY pounces. And it usually hurts. Ripley was laughing really hard as she held Leah down with Leslie's help so she wouldn't end up in the middle of the spar and end up getting herself hurt along with Sasuke or Neji. Bridget was being held down by Jason and Beth. Akari was just standing off to the side watching her friends hold down a few more friends and watching Sasuke and Neji.

When Sasuke and Neji first heard the loud noises they ignored it but when it continued, and even got louder, they stopped sparing to see the group of friends. Two of them currently being sat on. (A.N.…..Yes we are sitting on top of Bridget and Leah. On their BACKS. Damn pervs.) Sasuke rolled his eyes and growled at them. Neji was just indifferent until he looked down into Bridget's grey eyes. He jerked back a step, shocked, at seeing the loneliness there as well as a want for comfort. So much like his own feelings. He walked over and tugged Bridget out from under Jason and Beth and smiled at her. "Hi," he mumbled. "I'm Neji Hyuuga."

Bridget smiled at being free from her friends clutches as well as being right in front of her favorite Naruto character ever. She LOVED Neji. "Hi. I'm Bridget Dragonfly."

Must I say that, because of recent actions of one very hot Hyuuga, everyone else was gob smacked. Jaws dropping all around. Of course this meant that now the most dangerous being of them all was now loose because her captors were too shocked to keep her down anymore. Aleah jumped up quickly, making Ripley and Leslie hit the ground, and tackled Sasuke to the ground where she sat on him.

Aleah smirked down at Sasuke. "Caught you."

Sasuke, being his stubborn butt little self, "You have not caught me. And who the hell are you? Get off!"

Ripley, having come back to her senses saw Leah on top of Sasuke and ran over to grab her off him. Suddenly someone popped up out of no where right next to her when she started to grab Aleah. Ripley jumped at the sudden movement and when she noticed who was right next to her screamed loudly in complete and utter shock. Wanna know who it was? It was the one and only….

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Mwahahahahahahahahah! Yall are so going to kill me. Happy hunting then. .

Who is it that has just come out of no where? Why does Bridget feel so alone when she has that group of hyperactive people as friends? Why is Neji acting so strange? All MIGHT be told soon. Until Next time! Ja ne!


	7. Look Whos Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or my friends or any songs that pop up somewhere…..

'_bleh'_-thoughts

"bleh"-talking

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been busy and then I got writers block. Well here's the chapter everyone's been on meh butt about. –Glares at Jason-

I might be a little slow to update and all because school is back.I have all these high courses and can't really do anything but homework really.So sorry.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ch.7 Look whos back!

Standing there was the one and only...Itachi! Yes the older Uchiha was back. Now we can see why Ripley screamed. Everyone was staring at the psychotic shinobi. Some with fear, some with shock, a few with anger, and one with... wait... is that a...! Why I do believe it is! Someone is staring at THE Uchiha Itachi with... love! And guess who the lover is. Yes it is the one and only... Jason!

Itachi, having not seen the newcomers yet, smirked at Sasuke. "Hello dear brother. Nice to see you again."

And then there was Sasuke. Of course he was one of the angry stares. "What do you want Itachi!" Sasuke spat out with venom.

"Can't a man say hello to his little brother on his 16th birthday?"

Suddenly a scream could be heard all throughout Konoha. No it wasn't one of pain or fear... but of joy. All of you probably know who the screamer ((A.N.Oh God that sounded dirty...ewwwwww.)) was.

Aleah launched her small compact body onto Sasuke's again. Sasuke had gotten up but when Leah hit hi he fell right back down. Her body was basically covering all of Sasuke's. Which meant that if Itachi was going to attack sasuke he'd have to go through Aleah first. Anyway back to the pounceage! Aleah was now exstatic.(sp?)

"Oh God I forgot it was your birthday! I'm sorry! We HAVE to have a party! With preasents. And cake. Lots of cake and ice cream!"

Akari just rolled her eyes and proceded to advance to get Leah away from Saskue when a kunai was thrown at her and landed right where she had been about to step. She jerked((AN...nother nasty thought.Oh gross...)) her head around to see who had thrown it.She glared at him when she saw it had been Itachi.

Itachi glared at all of them, fake cheerfullness gone. "What are you doing with Sasuke!"

Jason moved over into Itachi's way of hitting anyone. "We're friends of Sasuke-kuns. I'm Jason." ((AN.Too lazy to have all of them introduce themselves so just imagine them doing so.))

Itachi growled. "I don't care who you are get out of my way or I will kill you too."

Jason just laughed. He motioned for his friends to stay back when Ripley and Beth started to advance as well. "I'll handle this guys. I've been wanting to fight for a while."

Itachi smirked and activated his sharingan. But something caught his attention and he suddenly disappeared but you could hear his words anyway. "We'll have to fight against one another another day kid."

Sasuke threw Aleah off and jumped up to shove Jason. "What the hell is your problem! He would have killed you!"

Jason just shrugged, not commenting.

Aleah, hating fights, came over and tugged Sasuke away from Jason. "Come on. No fighting please?"

Sasuke jerked away from her with a glare. "Whatever." He stalked off to who knows where.

Everyone left, besides Neji((AN.No I didn't forget him.)), looked at eachother and shrugged. They all headed to go eat at the Ramen stand as a group.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

There ya go.Finally updated.Hope you like it.I think its longer than normal but I can't really tell... Anyway until next time!Ja ne!


	8. Authors Note

Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!

Hey guys.Ok cuz I have been having tons of stuff in highschool I have to do its gonna be a while before I update.I'm so sorry. Don't kill me!I'll update as soon as I have a break from homework so bare with me ok?Thank you!


End file.
